Just A Mad Girl With A Wand
by TwogirlsOneme
Summary: She woke up clueless of the life she had lived. Only memories of objects and places remain. Except for three others. Will these three memories lead her back home or will they just throw her into a crazy adventure. Rated T just in case, I only own my character, also on my Quotev
1. A Blue Box?

A girl around twenty-two slowly opened her eyes. She sat up in the dark and dingy alley way while rubbing her head. She didn't remember why it hurt, nor did she remember where she was. She knew she was in an alley, but where? She stood up and lost her balance slightly. She stumbled to the side a bit. She felt dizzy and hungry. She looked in her pockets and pulled out money. She looked at it before putting it back. She peeked out of the alley way. Everyone looked the same. They were all wearing business suits and looked rushed. She looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a colorful skirt with solid blue tights underneath. She had floral converse with blue, purple, and green socks that went halfway to her knees. She had a purple jacket with big buttons. This was enough to say, she looked different. All of the other people had slick hairstyles. Her hair was blonde with rough waves. It went all the way to her waist. She felt something in her shoe. She looked down, it was a wand. She didn't know or remember where she got it though. In fact if she thought about it, she couldn't even remember her name. She thought, but came to no conclusion. She knew the buildings that were outside the alley, but didn't know how. If she thought about it, she didn't even remember her life. She didn't know if she had siblings, or if she had friends. Her life was a complete blur, except for three things. One; she was a witch, two; she was far from home, and three; she needed to find a blue box. _A blue box?_ She thought._ How would a blue box help?_ She could faintly make out how it looked. It was small, but big enough for someone to fit in. Though that was all. She stepped out of the alley way. Maybe someone has seen it, she pondered while walking. She asked some people, who completely ignored her apart from a few murmurs of 'She's mental' or 'Stupid pranksters.' She was ready to give up by the time dark started to settle. There was no trace of any blue box. She began to wonder why her memories were gone, except those three. The girl found a cozy looking alley. Which actually looked awful, but it was better than the alley she woke up in. She curled up in the corner far back and used her hair as a blanket. The ground was wet and hard. The wind blew and created an uncomfortable breeze. It was pitch black and her stomach was growling. It wasn't the best day, but she didn't know if it was her worse. She hoped things would get better, but didn't count on it. She slowly fell asleep cold, wet, and hungry.


	2. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space

Meanwhile, The Doctor was ready to go on his next adventure. He was, yet again, without a companion. That was until the TARDIS started to go off track. It was heading right back to earth. No matter how much he tried he couldn't control it. Soon the TARDIS landed and woke up the not-so peacefully sleeping girl. She got up and brushed herself off. She turned to see the thing she had been searching for. The Doctor tried to get the TARDIS back off earth, but it didn't want to do anything. He walked out and looked at it. The girl slowly approached, careful not to alert the strange guy. A sudden image flashed through her mind. It was a huge room with lights on the wall, and a huge machine in the middle. "It's bigger on the inside," she muttered to herself. She walked up a little closer, she didn't know whether to talk to the guy or not. She blinked a couple times and opened her mouth, "Hello?"

The Doctor turned towards her, "Why hello. I was just-"

The girl cut him off when one little word slipped out of her mouth, "TARDIS." She didn't know where that came from. She was certain it was the box's name though. The Doctor stared at her. How had she known? He didn't remember ever meeting her.

"How did you know that?" he asked her.

The girl looked at him, her big blue eyes staring into his brown ones, "I don't know. I don't even remember where I am, or who I am."

The Doctor was interested now, "What do you remember?"

The girl thought, "I remembered that I'm a witch, that I'm far away from home, and your TARDIS."

The Doctor nodded, "Well I can certainly say I've never met you before, so I don't know how you know the TARDIS."

The girl nodded, "Is it bigger on the inside."

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened, "Just a little."

"It's just like I thought…" The girl trailed off as she stepped into the doors.

The Doctor followed behind, "Strange… Any who it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's a spaceship that can travel through time."

The girl smiled, "That is awesome!" She looked at the many controls. The Doctor chuckled and went to one of the screens. He decided to see if the TARDIS could tell him who she was. He pushed some buttons and did whatever and this popped up:

** Unknown Name**

** Age: 22**

**Species: Human/Witch**

** Suffering amnesia**

"So, what's your name?" asked the girl suddenly.

"I'm The Doctor, but we have to figure your name out, so I can call you something." He replied staring at the screen with curiosity.

The girl thought, "I can't remember, why don't you just call me Wish? I like that name, though I don't think it's mine."

He nodded, "Wish… I like it. So, why were you alone?"

She thought, "I don't know I just woke up in an alley way." The Doctor nodded, she was like a big mystery. She noticed him staring at the screen, "What's on there?"

He quickly clicked it off, "Nothing."

Wish rolled her eyes, "So I see you're alone. Why's that?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I used to have a friend with me…"

Wish smiled, "Well can I come with you. I really don't want to be stuck in a dirty old alley until I figure out who I am."

The Doctor thought, "It's dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt."

Wish rolled her eyes, "There's a chance I could get mugged out in that alley way."

He sighed, "You're a stubborn human aren't you. Fine you can come with."

Wish smiled and her eyes, which usually held a dreamy gaze, were twinkling. "Well, I assume you aren't human then. Well do you have any bedrooms? Your ship kinda woke me up."

The Doctor nodded, "Down the third hallway, turn left, and it's the fourth door down."

Wish skipped down the third hallway and disappeared. The Doctor didn't smile, for once, at this new companion. She was strange, really strange. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted to know.


	3. Vallafort

Wish held on as the TARDIS landed. She looked up, "So Doctor where are we?" He could tell she was excited, well who wouldn't be?  
The Doctor smiled, "We're at Vallafort."  
Wish nodded, "So who lives here."  
"The Valladroids. They're very nice; you'd have to do something really bad to get them angry."  
Wish nodded, "Well do you have any clothes I can wear. I've been wearing this since whenever?" The doctor told her the directions and sat down. He waited for about twenty minutes before she came back. "Sorry, your swimming pool distracted me," apologized Wish smiling.  
The Doctor nodded, "Well you do the honors." He pointed to the doors. Wish ran to them and pulled them open. She gasped, it was so pretty. The sky was purple and the moon or sun, she didn't know which it was, was a dark bluish-green. The grass was orange and the trees were red.  
"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Wish touching the grass which was slightly warm. "Also good thing I have shorts on it's hot here."  
The Doctor pointed to the sky, "You see that?"  
Wish nodded, "It's close, is it their moon?"  
The Doctor shook his head, "No it's the sun, the moon is closer."  
"Wow..." gasped Wish. "So, are we in a field?"  
"Yes, the city is just this way," he started to walk.  
"So, what do these Valladroids do?" asked Wish skipping next to him.  
"They're space police, kind of like another race, except these are less strict."  
Wish nodded, "Why are we here?"  
The Doctor smiled, "I thought you'd like the city." He pointed in front of him and Wish's jaw dropped, it was more colorful than the rainbow. She grabbed his hand and rushed over to the city. The walked around until the heard sirens. "I wonder who's in trouble," said the Doctor. Wish was about to answer until they were surrounded. The Doctor looked around, "What!? What!? What!?"


	4. Magic

Wish and The Doctor were lead away. When the got to the station they were sat in a room.

One of the people spoke, "Doctor, where did you meet this girl?"

The Doctor looked at Wish, "At an Alley. Dusty old thing that was."

They nodded, "Do you know who this is?"

The Doctor stared at them, "Why is she so special?"

They raised they're eyebrows, "And I thought you would know."

The Doctor looked at Wish, "Well she doesn't know herself so how am I supposed to know."

They nodded, "Well we must take her under custody."

Wish stood and was grabbed by some guards, "What did I even do?" She started to struggle. They held her tighter and the Doctor stood up, but he was also grabbed.

The lady shook her head, "You must let us take her. She has broken a rule." Wish sighed and kicked one of the guards holding her. When they were in pain she pushed them off. She flipped the other one. She grabbed her wand. The Doctor looked at her.

Wish pointed her wand at the people holding the Doctor. "Stupefy!" They fell unconscious. Wish grabbed the Doctors hand and ran. "I didn't know I could do that." The Doctor ran with her. She just did magic! He was amazed. Wish looked back, "Ah! They're chasing us. Whatever I did must not have been good…" The Doctor opened the TARDIS and pulled her inside. Wish could barely breathe. She sat down.

The Doctor was pacing, "We have to figure out what that was about."

Wish nodded, "I wish I could remember."

The Doctor thought, "Well whatever you did must have been a major crime." He started to review the Shadow Proclamation. Wish started swirling her wand in her hand. After a while the Doctor sighed, "There are many things, but without your memory it's useless."

Wish nodded, "I know this is a bad time for jokes, but this wand is awesome! Better than that screwdriver you showed me. The Doctor rolled his eyes and started the TARDIS back up.

"Well let's continue on!"


	5. The Diamond Planet

The Doctor smiled as Wish came out of the wardrobe in winter clothing. "This place is amazing, it snows all the time. And it looks like a dessert only not sand snow. It's called The Diamond Planet because of its beauty. I think you'll like it." Wish laughed, the Doctor seemed excited. Wish pulled the door open and turned around.

"Doctor when you say 'all the time' do you mean it?" The doctor looked confused, but nodded. Wish turned back around and stuck her head out. She closed the door and turned back to the Doctor, "Well. Then we have a problem. Be right back. Don't open the door, that's still my job." The Doctor waited and when she came back she was wearing flip flops with some jean capris and shirt that said 'PEACE PEOPLE'.

The Doctor stared at her, "You're going to freeze." Wish shook her head and opened the door. She pulled The Doctor outside. The Doctor looked around. The once clean snow was now melted in spots. The sky was clear and the sun was blazing down. The Doctor kneeled down and touched the grass.

"This isn't supposed to happen…"

Wish nodded, "I kind of figured." The Doctor stood back up and put sunglasses on. He looked up at the sun.

"This place doesn't even have a sun. So how did you get here?"

Wish shook her head, "Are you talking to the sun."

The Doctor looked back down at her, "Yes I am."

Wish laughed, "One more thing, what's with the bow tie. You always wear a bow tie."

The Doctor fixed his bow tie, "Bow ties are cool. Now we have to figure out where that sun came from."

"Wait Doctor, are there any people here."

The Doctor nodded, "And we have to find them. They're called Icelings. They feed off of the cold. If we don't find them they may die." They began to walk and came across a village. Wish and the Doctor looked around. "Abandoned, where could they have gone?"

Wish looked around, "Well I'm no scientist, but most people who want to stay cool would go in the shade right?" The Doctor nodded looking around. Wish crossed her arms and stared at the Doctor. He continued to look. She sighed, "Doctor there's a cave right in front of you." The Doctor made an 'Ohh' sound and faced Wish.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He grabbed her hand and walked towards the cave. When they got in Wish almost screamed, but the Doctor covered her mouth.


	6. Spare Her

Wish stared at the most awful sight she could imagine. The Icelings' dead bodies were surrounded. The Doctor slowly backed out of the cave with Wish. When they were out of the cave the Doctor whispered to Wish, "Stay here. No matter what happens don't come in." The Doctor then went into the cave. Wish could hear him shout, "Miss me?" Wish stood impatiently. She sighed and edged towards the cave. She peered inside. The Doctor was surrounded and talking. He looked a bit cocky. Wish stared until she heard something behind her. She slowly turned and was faced with what the Doctor was surrounded by. Her eyes widened.

It talked, "You are the Doctor's companion. Correct?" Wish nodded. "Then you must be exterminated." Wish ducked as a beam of light went towards her. It went over her head and hit the cave.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed. The Doctor quickly turned to her direction, but he couldn't pass the things surrounding him. Wish pulled out her wand, she didn't know what she could do with it, but didn't care.

One of the things stepped forward, "The wand. We must spare her or time will collapse." The things went away, "Doctor must be exterminated." Wish ran to where the Doctor was. It was obvious he was stalling. Wish saw a gap and ran in.

The Doctor shook his head, "Go!" The things looked at Wish and backed away. The Doctor looked wide eyed at her.

"I don't know," muttered Wish.

The Doctor grabbed her hand, "Run." They ran back to the TARDIS. Wish put her wand back in her ponytail. The Doctor stared at her, "Why would they spare you."

Wish was about to tell him, but stopped, "I don't know." The Doctor nodded, as he thought before. She was strange. She was wanted for a big crime and spared. Wish interrupted his thoughts, "What were those things."

The Doctor sighed, "Daleks, my greatest enemy. I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of them. Anyway, let's see what this sun is doing here."

Wish looked at him, "How exactly do we do that?" The Doctor grinned, "Hold on tight. We're going in." Wish's eyes widened and she screamed as he started the TARDIS up and started to fly towards the sun. "GERONIMO!"


	7. The 'Sun'

Wish screamed and closed her eyes as tight as she could. She held on to the TARDIS. Although soon enough the Doctor was pulling her towards the door. Wish opened her eyes, they were alive. The Doctor opened the door and revealed that they were in a spaceship. Wish stepped out and looked around, "Where are we?" The Doctor started to walk with Wish following her.  
"The Dalek spaceship. Now this is a lot to ask, but could you speak to them."  
Wish stared at him, "What if these don't spare me? What if"  
The Doctor cut her off, "The Daleks would need a very good reason to spare you and they did. Now take out your wand, put on this headband and I'll be right outside the door." Wish nodded as she put the headband on and pulled out her wand. She walked and found the meeting room. The Doctor considered going in, but Wish must be important, so they can't kill her, right? Wish opened the door and over a hundred Daleks pointed at her. She closed the door and pointed her wand at them, terrified. They all lowered their rays.  
She gulped, "I am going to ask you to leave."  
The Daleks stayed where they are, "We do not listen to human girls."  
Wish sighed, "Why won't you kill me, not that I mind."  
"You are important." Wish nodded still confused. She tried again to get them to leave. Meanwhile the Doctor by then had left. He stayed to make sure they wouldn't kill her. He put on some headphones which connected with Wish's headband. He started to look for the control room. When he found it he started to mess with them. He was trying to send them away. His eyes widened when it said 'Self-destruct in two minutes'. He didn't bother trying to fix it; he needed to get Wish out of here.  
He ran, "Wish can you hear me." He heard Wish cough which he took as a yes. "Get to the TARDIS now!"  
Wish panicked on the inside, but remained calm on the outside, "Well lovely chat. I must be going." She tried to slip out, but was stopped. She looked around, "I really have to go, you know adventuring." She slipped in between to Daleks, which was pretty easy and went out the door. She saw the Doctor running and he pulled her into the TARDIS. He started to do whatever; Wish still didn't know how hammering things helped. She looked at him, "What was the rush?"  
The Doctor took a little to respond, "I pushed the wrong button in the control room. I don't know why they would have a self-destruct button."  
Wish shook her head, "Aren't you supposed to be smart in the computer category. I mean with this spaceship and all."  
The Doctor smiled, "Nope. Well let's continue shall we."


	8. Rotopia

Wish looked at the Doctor, "So where are we?"

The Doctor smiled, "We're at a place called Rotopia. It's made of a ship that crashed into a giant boulder. The boulder pulled in all of the ship parts and a planet was made. It is said that a survivor of the crash made a family. A brother and sister robot with parents. And it prospered from there!"

Wish nodded, "Cool! So what are we waiting for?"

The Doctor pulled out two watches, "These are timers. We can't be on the planet for to long. Since it was made of a ship wreckage the air is filled with gasses. We can only be on for about an hour." He handed her a watch that said fifty minutes. She put hers on and smiled. "Let's go meet the people! They are the Zarwocks."

Wish nodded and opened the doors. The land was made out of scrap metal. The houses were made out of metal to. There were robots that had a human shape except for their cone heads. "How isn't it freezing there is no sun." asked Wish as she stepped outside.

"They dug to the boulder, the aliens, and put in a furnace to keep the land warm," said The Doctor.

Wish nodded as she headed to the closest town, Snamuh. Wish looked at the name, "Is that a different language?"

"It shouldn't be the TARDIS translates every language." said The Doctor. Wish nodded as she stepped into the town borders. Alarms went off.

"Again, I didn't do anything!" whined Wish as Zarwocks restrained both of them.

"Take them to the city." said one that had a star on it's head. Wish struggled as they forced them back out of the town. The came to a city with the banner 'Welcome to Degnahcew'. They were taken into a tall building. "They do not belong." The desk person pointed to a room. The Doctor and Wish were pushed into there.

Wish looked around the metal walls, "What did they mean?"

The Doctor thought, "There were no other races of aliens… only the Zarwocks."

"Doctor look something is carved into the wall." Wish pointed a few words 'Supleh', 'Nur', and 'Yawateg'. "What does it say?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we are going to find out." said the Doctor as the door opened.

"You are ready. Follow me, me, me," the robot repeated me over and over again.

"I think it broke…" Wish trailed off. "Doctor things are carved into the robot." The Doctor looked to where she was pointing. There were two words; Sueerf and Plehdeenew. Wish began to write down all the words she saw. "There has to be something to these words."

The Doctor nodded, "Well then let's find out." They passed the robot and walked around the building. As they passed they found more words, which Wish wrote down.

"All these words have to be a different language. They have to be." said Wish as she looked at the words.

The Doctor thought as he looked at another word on the wall," Question is, Why wont the TARDIS translate them. Unless the TARDIS doesn't know this language. That should be impossible though… Wish?" he looked around. Wish had disappeared.


	9. Waking Up

Wish woke up and was blinded by a blue light. She let out a tiny squeak and closed her eyes. When she opened them a second time she let the adjust to the light.

"She's awake," Wish heard a voice that sounded human. She looked around at the group before her. One of them had light blonde hair that went to the bottom of her chin. There was a few pimples by her right eye. She had bright emerald green eyes that were shining with curiosity. Another person, the one she heard talk, had tan skin. His hair was black and shaggy, falling over his ears and eyes. His eyes were butter-scotch. He was looking at Wish with keen interest. The third one had sandy blonde hair that fell roughly past her shoulders. Her eyes were a light blue and she was smiling reassuringly at Wish. The last one was the youngest by far. She looked around eleven. She had light brownish-blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. It was tightly curled and quite messy. Her eyes were a warm butter-scotch and her skin was tan. She looked scared, not of Wish, but of everything. _Why was she scared?_ Wish wondered. "Where am I?" asked Wish as she looked around the room. She sat up and noticed she was on a couch. It was lumpy and didn't smell very nice.

"Sorry we took you like this. You see, we're the last humans. The gasses on this planet don't kill th-" The man was given a look by the girl with short blonde hair. "Anyway we're the last humans on Rotopia, so why or how are you here?" He finished staring at Wish questioningly.

"My friend, we go on adventures. In a blue spaceship. That right there!" Wish pointed to the box in the corner of the room.

"That's the spaceship?! You and your friend fit in there?" asked the little girl in pure amazement.

"Of course they don't it's an old box. Our ancestors on Earth used to have them. It's not a ship it's a stupid phone box." said the girl with the short blonde hair quite rudely.

Wish shook her head, "Oh, it is so much more than just a blue box." She stood up, "Anyway it's been lovely, nice chat and all. Except where's the Doctor, you know the man I was with. He's probably worried and I have to get back to him."

The man made her sit down, "Let me tell you about this Doctor. He isn't any type of hero. No… he's more like a villain. He's watched worlds burn and shrivel. He's watched whole races die and killed some himself. He's like fire and ice at the same time. He's created lives and he's ended them. He's had companions, much like yourself, before. He's watched them leave. He's made them forget them and even watched some die. He's created wars and fought in them. He is nothing like a hero."

Wish sat there in complete and utter silence. She wiped a few tears away from her eyes before stuttering out, "I-I still need to find him. H-he needs t-to take m-me to Ear-Earth."


	10. She's Different

The Doctor was looking everywhere for Wish. It was like she vanished. He finally caught a glimpse of her long rough blonde hair. He walked over to her, "Wish where were you?" He looked at the people around her.

"I found other humans. Sorry for running off like that," said Wish. She was avoiding eye contact with him. She didn't know what she'd do if she looked him straight in the eyes. For some reason Wish believed what the man had said about the Doctor. They just met, but there's something about the Doctor. When they found the Icelings he acted as if they weren't there, as if he saw that all the time. What if he did? The Doctor noticed something about Wish. She was different. Her eyes didn't have their usual dreamy gaze.

"Are you okay Wish?" asked the Doctor concerned.

Wish nodded, "I'm fine Doctor. Just we have to find out what these words mean."

"What is this?" asked the little girl. Her voice was soft and sweet. She was staring at herself in a mirror. She touched the cold glass.

Wish walked over, "That's a mirror, it shows what you look like." Wish looked at herself then at the girl and smiled. She took out her notebook of words and looked at them carefully. The little girl took the book gently away.

"What are these, I see them everywhere?" asked the girl, curiosity in every word.

"Oh I'm not sure the…" Wish cut off and took the book back. "Doctor. I think I know what these words mean. It was so plain. So simple that we didn't even consider it. They a-"

She was cut off by a Zarwock's voice, "You have escaped, you must be erased." The Zarwock shot at the girl with short blonde hair and she fell. It had shot her with a gun right in the chest. Wish ran over to her.

"Can you hear me?" said Wish kneeling next too the girl.

She nodded, "I never told you my name… it's Mia. Mia Teadrop." The girl said. The little girl kneeled next to Mia too.

"My name is Luna. Luna Goodheart" She smiled at the girl and put one of her small hands on Mia's cheek.

"Luna…? Luna, that name it's like I've heard it before." said Wish to herself as she looked at the little girl. Mia smiled back at the small eleven year old. Her eyes slowly closed. She was gone. Luna stood up with tears in her eyes.

"The rest of you will come," said the Zarwock, who seemed to have waited for the girl to die.

"You just killed her and you think we're going to follow you?!" asked the man angrily.

The Zarwock nodded, "You will come."

Wish suddenly got an idea. She thought back to when the other robot stopped working. Mia, she had done that. There was a button. Wish looked at the robot and saw a button. It was on the back of it's head, but she could see it through the mirror. She walked to the robot, "I'll follow."

"Wish what are you doing?" asked the Doctor alarmed.

Wish waited for thr robot to turn around and followed it. She pressed the button and it stopped. She turned to the Doctor, "That. So we should all get to know each others name. I'm Wish and that dude is the Doctor." The Doctor noticed the tone in her voice as se announced him.

"I'm Cody, Cody Goodheart." said the man. "I'm Luna's older brother"

The girl spoke up for what was the first time out of all of this, "My name is Skylar. Skylar Nightfall."

"Well now that we've found the Doctor, we should get to the blue box.," said Wish as she began to walk.

The Doctor and others followed. The Doctor knew something was up with Wish. She was a lot more serious now, the dreamy look in her eyes is gone, and she seems hateful towards him.

Soon Zarwocks surrounded them. Wish gasped as they grabbed each one of them. Cody, who was stupidly brave, freed himself and went to do something. Something that was never done. He fell to the ground, his right side bleeding.

"Cody! No!" screamed Luna, tears falling down her face as she watched the light drain from her brother's eyes. She began sobbing, harder and harder each second." They were pulled different ways. The Doctor and Wish were pulled down the left side of the hall that they were in the whole time. Skylar and Luna were pulled down the right side. They were forced into a room. There was a huge machine.

Wish shook, "Doctor… the words. They ere backwards. These aren't a whole new species of aliens. They're other aliens and humans that visited turned into a robot. That's what they want to do to us." The Doctor saw the fear in her eyes. But this was different from most of his companions. Usually they'd look at him like he was the hero, like he'd save them. She wasn't. She was more scared than ever, like she thought this was the end. The Doctor was put into the chair which was at the center of the machine. When his arms were released he grabbed he sonic screwdriver from his pocket and buzzed it. The robot's stopped what they were doing and grabbed their tiny ears. Wish was released and they both got out of the room.

"Come on we have to get to the TARDIS," said the Doctor grabbing her hand. Wish pulled away with an unreadable face.

"No, what is wrong with you. We have to save the other two." said Wish her eyes were developing a tint of anger.

"They were probably converted by now," said the Doctor pure sorrow on his face.

"Well there's a chance that they weren't. Even if it's a small one I have to try. I don't care if you don't. I don't care at all!" She was shaking. Cody was right about the Doctor, he wasn't a hero. Not one bit. She grabbed the sonic screwdriver that he still had in his hand and ran down the hall that Luna and Skylar were taken down.

Wish! Don't, you could die!" yelled the Doctor running after her.


	11. Time To Stop Running

Wish ran into the room that Luna and Skylar were in, the sonic screwdriver in her hand. Luna was sobbing and being strapped to a chair while Skylar had to watch. Wish shook as she pressed the button on the sonic screwdriver. The robots held their ears. The sound was loud and annoying. Wish quickly went to Luna and unstrapped her. The Zarwock pointed it's gun at her once the sound faded. With a bang it shot. Wish quickly turned around to see Skylar on the floor. Wish glared at the robot. She pointed the sonic screw driver at it and pressed the button. She put it on the highest setting and the robot's head flew off. Wish looked at Skylar. Her side was bleeding.

"Please, please, don't. You can't die, I can here to save you." said Wish starting to cry. She didn't look up as the Doctor came inside. "Skylar, please," sobbed Wish as the light drained from the girl's eyes. Luna, who was also crying, hugged Wish.

"We should get back to the TARDIS," said the Doctor a bit awkwardly.

Wish nodded as she stood up. She sighed and pulled out her wand. The Doctor looked at her curiously as she conjured up some flowers. She put them in Skylar's hand and threw the sonic screwdriver at the Doctor before walking out of the room. The Doctor and Luna followed.

Soon, they made it to the TARDIS. The Doctor unlocked it and they went inside. Luna probably would have been more excited if so many hadn't died. The Doctor took them to a 2098 orphanage.

"Here you go Luna. Don't worry the people here are very nice," said the Doctor. Luna nodded and hugged Wish goodbye. Wish cracked a small smile. When Luna left to the orphanage the Doctor turned to Wish.

"Where to next? We could go to space Florida-"

"Is that all you can think about? People just died! No, I don't want to go to space Florida!" Wish paused for a moment. "Cody told me something… He said that you were anything but a hero, that you've watched planets and whole races die. And that you've burnt some yourself. Is it true, is it all true?" The Doctor nodded regretfully. "I want to go home. You're a monster, not who I thought you were." The Doctor nodded and looked away from her tear filled eyes. He nodded as he flew the TARDIS.

"Earth, 2012, December 24th. Consider it a Christmas gift." said The Doctor as he landed the TARDIS, the softest landing he had ever made. He pushed a few buttons. "Wait, I have something for you." After about fifteen minutes a brand new sonic screwdriver came out of the TARDIS. It was small and slim. It had a purple tip and 'Wish' engraved on it. It was silver with a blue strip spiraling up it. The Doctor gave it to her, "Use it on an ATM; it should give you enough money for a hotel or something."

Wish nodded and walked out, twirling the screwdriver in her hand. She put it in her pocket and sighed.

The Doctor ran out, "Wish!" She took a deep breath and turned around. The Doctor grabbed her hand, "Don't leave, think of all the adventures we could go on."

Wish sighed, "I'm sorry Doctor, I just can't." The Doctor slowly let go of her hand and nodded, stepping back slightly. Wish turned around and walked away, the thin layer of snow that was on the ground crunched beneath her feet. The Doctor sighed and walked back to the TARDIS. He shut the doors and walked over to the controls. He started to fly the TARDIS, running away once again.

Wish walked up to an ATM and did as told. She looked at the money and sighed, repocketing the sonic screwdriver. She had thought he was her savior. That he would help her find herself. She sighed wiping the tears that were falling down her face. She had just left the only person she knew. Wish walked to a near by Inn. She rented a room and frowned. Time to forget and move on. Time to stop running, she thought to herself.


	12. Halloween Stories (Part One)

Wish pulled her trench coat closer to her as she stepped out of the Inn. She had been there for about two months. Sometimes she wonders how the Doctor was doing, he probably found a new companion by now. Wish pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. It was the night before Halloween. She looked up and smiled at the full moon shining in the sky. She, for some reason, found herself quite found of the moon. Although she liked called it Luna instead. Luna, she thought, what's so familiar about that? She sighed, walking around the silent roads. Not many people in London celebrate Halloween. Wish loved it; in fact, she carved a pumpkin. Not much, but it was the best she could do. She looked around the vacant streets. Most people were inside because it was pretty cold. It was also almost midnight. Life without the Doctor was usually like this, boring. It was the right to leave, she'd say to herself when she found herself missing him. Then all of a sudden, Wish heard a long howl. Her head snapped to the direction of the howl. She couldn't see the thing that made it, but she was scared. You would think it was a prank, but she knew better than that. She continued to walk, looking very worried. Then something appeared in front of her. She didn't have time to react as it tackled her to the ground. On top of her was a werewolf. She did the only thing she could at the time, she sent out a bloodcurdling scream. The werewolf went to bite her, but before it could, there was a shot. The werewolf fell sideways, out cold. That man that had shot it came over, putting his gun in his belt. He helped her up, "Are you okay?"

Wish nodded, "D-Did you kill it?"

The man shook his head, "No it'll wake up in twelve hours. If I'm correct it should turn back into a human by then"

Wish nodded looking at the man. He was quite handsome with neatly combed hair, except for the bangs, which were a bit spiked. He was quite tall and looked built. He was slightly tanned and had a kind smile on his face. "We should get somewhere safer than the streets," he said.

Wish nodded, "We could go to my place, I'm saying at the Inn over there." He nodded and they walked over there. The room she rented was one of the best. It had a very small bathroom. It had a small living room and kitchen that were only separated by the change in the floors. Somewhere in the middle of the two was a small table with two chairs. The room also had a small bedroom with only a bed and a dresser in it.

"So what's with the werewolf in the streets?" asked Wish staring at the man.

"I'm not sure, but there's been lots of reports lately. Werewolves, vampires, pixies, and ghosts. Have you seen any lately besides the werewolf that attacked you?"

"Well no, I don't get out of here all that much," replied Wish. The man nodded. "Anyway," continued Wish, "My name is Wish what's-" She was interrupted by about ten red lights bursting through her small window in the kitchen. They dived at her and she dived, making them miss.

"Pixies," said the man as he ran into the kitchen, grabbing a plastic bag. Wish was grabbed by a few of the pixies that were strong enough to lift her up. The man pulled her back down and attempted to bag some of them. He bagged most of them and the remanding four flew back out the window.

"Okay we have to find out why those things are here," said Wish looking at the bag, which the man threw out the window, allowing the pixies to fly away. They would have been too strong to keep.

The man smiled, "I'm Jack by the way, Jack Harkness."


	13. Halloween Stories (Part Two)

"So Jack, what first?" asked Wish fixing her long ponytail.  
"Well there's this lab. It opened just a week ago. That's when all this started."  
"Well let's go," she said smiling. Even if it wasn't with the Doctor, it was still an adventure. And that she missed.  
Jack smirked, "I think I'm going to like you." He jogged out of the door with Wish right behind him. When they arrived at the lab Wish looked it over. It looked like something you'd see on Halloween. The walls on the outside looked like they were peeling. The gate on the outside was black with rust spotted all over it. There were vines winding around it. The lab was fairly big, almost like a mansion. The only thing that stood out was the bright sign that read, '**Myths and Tales Lab**'.  
"How old is this building?" asked Wish watching a part of the roof fall off.  
"About one hundred-fifty years," replied Jack stepping through the gate. Wish followed looking around the dingy yard. Jack knocked on the door. They could hear the knock echo throughout the building. He waited a minute before knocking again, a bit harder. The door shook a bit and the knock echoed once more. A young woman, about nineteen, opened the door. She had a lab coat on and her black hair was in pigtails. She was quite pale and had dark eyes. "Are you Dr. Hallows?"  
The girl shook her head, "Dr. Hallows is in the lab, I'm his daughter Wednesday Hallows."  
"May we come in?" asked Jack, giving her a charming smile. It was obvious he was trying to flirt. She nodded and let them in. Wish hit Jack in the arm "We aren't here to flirt," she hissed, following Wednesday like they were told to.  
"Why? Are you jealous?" asked Jack raising an eyebrow.  
"No I am not," said Wish sighing.  
Jack smirked and held her hand, "C'mon you know you are." He kissed her cheek." Wish shook her head and pinched his hand. "Ow," said Jack pulling his hand away.  
Wednesday suddenly stopped in front of a door. "Through here." She opened the door and shoved them in. She closed the door behind them. They could hear a series of clicks indicating that they were locked in.  
Wish went to the door and tried opening it, even though she knew it would be locked. There wasn't a lot of room, so it was a bit awkward when she had to bend down to get the sonic screwdriver out of her boot.  
"What's that?" asked Jack, his eyes widening.  
"A sonic-screwdriver. Damn! It's deadlocked. Who deadlocks a closet door?!" she sighed and put it back.  
"Where'd you get it from?" asked Jack, he only knew one person that had a sonic-screwdriver.  
Wish sighed, "A….. friend" She faced him, "Now are you done asking me questions? I'm quite uncomfortable and I want to get out of here."  
"Well we could enjoy our time in here." Said Jack wiggling his eyebrows.  
Wish glared at him, "Shut up." She tried bending over in the tight space and pulled out her wand from her boot.  
"What's a stick going to do?" laughed Jack.  
Wish shrugged, "I don't know." She pointed it at the door handle, "Alohomora" There was a series of clicks and Wish swung open the door. She squeezed out; "It's a better version of my sonic-screwdriver" She pulled Jack out of the closet and looked around.  
"We have to find the lab," said Jack and started walking back from where they came from.  
"You're going backwards," said Wish following him. He stopped in front of a door and opened it slowly.  
"Everything we've passed is new, on the inside, except this door." Said Jack stepping in, followed by Wish. They had to walk down some steps, but they ended up in lab. The lab was a fairly big place. It had a huge table with all sorts of different liquids on it. On the sides were huge see through cylinders with creatures inside.  
"Do you like my work?" asked a rough and scratchy voice. They turned to see a tall and broad. He had jet black hair that was going grey. He had some wrinkles and looked like he was in his late-forties. "I would give you two the pleasure of being one, but only one of you can. I scanned both of you and found something rather exciting. You two seemed to have traveled through time. That's exactly what a need." He grabbed Wish, "Your blood will do. But I'm afraid I need more than a pint. I need a lot, so you won't be able to live.  
Jack struggled against a vampire that was holding him, "No take me! I've traveled through time longer then she has." He didn't know if it was true, but he wasn't letting her die.  
"Fine by me," said the man. He pushed Wish aside and grabbed Jack. A vampire grabbed Wish and forced her to watch. "I'm Dr. Hallows by the way. I heard you were looking for me," he said then pushed a big needle into Jack's arm. Wish watched as the blood drained from Jack. She was dragged out of the lab by the vampire. Dr. Hallows followed once he put the blood in a container.  
Wish was taken to a room that had a huge cylinder that read 'Vampire'. "We turned all of our potions into gasses so all you have to do is breath in." The Vampire loosened it's grip so he could put her in the chair. Wish took that advantage and kicked it in the face. That distracted it enough to run out of the room and deadlock the door. Wish ran down the hall and passed something. She looked at it. It was a paper that stated over fifty creatures were roaming London at the moment.  
"Wish," she heard. She turned around and punched the person in the face. She realized it was Jack.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you, because you're supposed to be dead. How is that possible, not that I'm complaining." Said Wish pulling out her wand.  
Jack put his hand up, kind of scared by her wand, "You should've seen more exciting things."  
"No seeing a person who died alive tops them. Oh, I broke your nose. Here, Eskipey" she muttered the spell, pointing it at jack's nose. His nose hurt for a second, but then was better.  
Jack looked over Wish's shoulder and grabbed her hand. "I think you should know this part."  
Wish looked behind her and saw Zombies, coming surprisingly fast at them. She looked at Jack and smiled, "Run!" They started running down the hall. Wish caught a glimpse of a room that said Antidotes on it and stopped. She pulled jack into the room and closed the door. She looked around and pushed a bookshelf in front of it.  
"How are we going to get out?" asked Jack, but then noticed that the room had a back door.  
"These are the antidotes to every creature, they were made into gasses. All we have to do is find a way to get all the gasses out." Said Wish.  
Jack thought, "I'm going to have to blow it up."  
"But you'll die," said Wish. "I'll do it."  
"No you won't. I won't let you."  
"But" she was caught off by Jack kissing her. That left her in a bit of a daze and her pushed her out of the back door. He locked the door and looked out the window.  
Wish stared at him and pulled out her wand, but stopped when she saw Jack mouthing run. She gulped and put her wand back. She ran and got down the street. She looked back in time to see the building blow up. She put her head down and walked back to her Inn. When she got there she shoved her hands in her coat pocket. She furrowed her eyebrows when she felt a piece of paper.  
She pulled it out and unfolded it. In scribbled hand writing it read;  
**I'm immortal –J**  
Wish laughed and put the note on her table. She sighed and got ready for bed.


	14. Talking To The Moon

Wish sighed as she stared out the window and up at the twinkling stars. It's been a month since the whole Halloween thing. It was now the beginning of December. Almost time for Christmas, but she wasn't happy. She loved Christmas, but she was alone. All alone. Is this how the Doctor felt when she left him? Did he feel hated, alone, like a monster? She sighed as she got up. It was almost obvious that Jack knows the Doctor. Maybe he could tell her how the Doctor really was.  
She shrugged on her trench coat and brushed quickly through her rough blonde hair. It was a little frizzy so she put on a beanie. She stepped out into the cold crisp air. It was almost pitch black out, but she knew that Jack would be up. It was only eight, but that's what winter does to the weather. She wondered around, she didn't know if she'd spot him. But soon she spotted him walking with a few other people.  
"Jack!" Jack looked at her and smiled. He said something to the others and then ran over.  
"Wish, what brings you out here, it's freezing." Said Jack throwing an arm around her.  
"I need to talk to you, if you're not too busy," Wish said rubbing her hands together.  
"Nah, I'm sure they can handle it on their own. Let's go over to that café." Jack led her over to the café and they sat down. They ordered a couple drinks and Jack looked at her, "So what do you need to talk about?"  
"You know the Doctor, right?" asked Wish shoving her hands in her pockets.  
"Yes, I used to travel with him, but I decided to stop. What about you, how do you know him?"  
"Well, I used to travel with him. I know I used to be a dreamer. I dreamed of going up to those stars. I dreamed of seeing the moon up close. I didn't expect what I saw to be so horrible. I didn't expect the Doctor to be so well known, for horrible things. I couldn't take it, so I left. I wasn't thinking when I did it though. I called him a monster, but he's not. The look he gave me when he begged me to stay I ignored. Though I knew that look, I didn't realize it at the time, but I knew it. My father had that same look when I lost my mother. I had that same look when I lost my friends. I don't remember who they are, but I know I had that look. It was a look of sadness, a look of sorrow." Wish had tears in her eyes, despite all she said to the Doctor, she needed him. "I need him; he's the only person that reached out to me. He helped me when nobody else would.  
Jack hugged her and held her hand, "If I know anything about the Doctor, he needs you to. He may not show it, but he's lonely. He needs people with him. His companions are his friends, they keep him sane. They give him the power to show mercy. Losing them hurts him more than anything." Wish began to cry and jack held her close.  
"How do I get him back?" Wish mumbled into Jack's shoulder.  
"Just make a wish, Wish" said Jack looking at her. "He might not hear you, but the TARDIS should."  
Wish nodded and stood up. Jack paid for their drinks and walked her home. When they reached her place Jack kissed her cheek. "Remember he's only a wish away." With that Jack left and Wish went to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed. She stared up at the moon and sighed. She wasn't sure if it was going to work.  
But even so, she fell asleep talking to the moon.


	15. A Christmas Tale Part 1: You Cheated

Wish hummed as she cleaned her Inn room. She had been staying there for a while; some other people in the Inn find it weird. She sighed as she threw away a box of half eaten Pizza. Jack had been keeping her company since they talked about the Doctor. Even if it was only a week ago he still managed to destroy the place. To make up for it he went to get her a mini pre-lit tree for Christmas. He also was going to get her a stocking.  
Wish was about half way done when Jack came through the door. She had asked the Inn keeper for another key and gave it to Jack. Although, it did get annoying at times when he'd barge in at night to steal some of her tea. Jack placed the mini tree next to her small couch. He plugged it in, "There you go your own little tree." Soon screams erupted outside.  
Wish ran out the front door, dropping her broom. Jack followed with his hand on his gun. When Wish got outside her eyes widened. In front of her, slightly tipped over, was a blue box. The box landed directly in front of the Inn, scaring most of the people away. "Doctor," mumbled Jack staring at the box.  
The doors swung open, "Did I miss Christmas. I hope not, that would be a bummer."  
Wish instantly looked down. She shielded her face with her hair, which was a bit different. She dyed it so that it was red with blonde tips.  
Jack smiled widely, "No, Doctor you're actually a bit early. Three weeks early to be exact. You look good."  
The Doctor beamed, "Jack, good to see you. How's torchwood coming along? Eh, I bet it's fine. Where's Wish, wait do you know a Wish. I left her here, she could've moved though. "  
"Yeah she's right here… where'd she go?" Jack looked around. "Hmm maybe she went back inside. Follow me." Jack walked up to Wish's place and walked in, followed by the Doctor.  
Right when the Doctor stepped through the door he got hit in the head with a duster, "I left YOU four MONTHS ago and you think you can just come back like this!" yelled Wish.  
The Doctor nodded and smiled, "Yep"  
"Ugh whatever, welcome to my home. Now since you're here can you help me clean? Jack ruined the place." Said Wish, putting on a smile.  
"Wish, you should know that the TARDIS brought me here. So I think she missed you. We both missed you." Wish looked at the Doctor, who was smiling sadly."  
Wish sighed, "I guess I missed you too. Just a little though, not too much."  
The Doctor hugged her, "Good enough for me. Why don't we spend Christmas in the TARDIS? We don't have to go anywhere, just talk and stuff."  
Wish looked around, "Sure better than cleaning Jack's mess-"  
A big bang stopped her mid sentence as the left wall of her Inn blew open, revealing the cold outside. Wish was grabbed from the behind. "We have been looking for you."  
"What did I do!?" yelled Wish kicking.  
"You cheated"


	16. A Christmas Tale Part 2: Annabella's Box

"Wish!" yelled the Doctor as the person pulled her onto a space ship. The Doctor ran to get her but was held back by a force field. The Doctor punched the force field once the ship drove away. "I just got her back!" He ran to the TARDIS with Jack on his heels. The doors closed behind them and the Doctor went straight to the controls.  
"Doctor, who were they?" asked Jack.  
"Space police, I think I led them here. I'm so stupid." He locked onto the ship that took Wish away.  
Jack stared at the Doctor, he had never seen him so worried. "What are they going to do to her?"  
The Doctor sighed, "I don't know. But whatever it is I'm going to stop them."

Wish growled as she was thrown into a cell. They took her wand and sonic screwdriver. She sat on the bed and looked around. She sighed when she saw that she had absolutely no privacy. The toilet was on one side, next to it was a sink. Her bed was across from them. And on the wall farthest from the cell door was a vent big enough for her to squeeze through, but it looked sealed tight. She got up and looked into the dingy sink. Above it was a small mirror. She was about to sit down until she heard a small, yet annoying sound. She looked to the vent to see it disapparate. A girl crawled out.  
"Hello Wish. Follow me, though I advise you not to touch me. The girl was a bit taller then Wish. She had tanned skin and dark hair. Her eyes were blue, like Wish's but darker. She looked a bit tough, but Wish could see in her eyes that she was kind. Wish nodded and followed the girl into the vent.  
The girl talked in a hush voice to her self. Wish couldn't make out what she was saying though. Then a bit louder the girl spoke to Wish. "I'm Annabella by the way. Annabella Nightingale." She jumped down a vent door and looked around, "Come on, hurry up."  
When Wish jumped down Annabella turned to her, "Important things. Don't tell the Doctor that I came here. Remember each and every hallway we go down, you should be capable of that. And as I said before don't touch me." Wish nodded and followed her. Wish took note of the hallways they went down. So they arrived at a blue box. Wish's eyes widened.  
She heard Annabella whisper, "Hope you can handle this." to it. She opened it up and walked in.  
"Did you steal the Doctor's TARDIS?!" asked Wish.  
"No, not exactly. Just ignore this TARDIS, okay? Thank you." Annabella took out a piece of paper and looked at it. She typed a few things and handed Wish the paper. "Don't loose this, please. We'll meet again, and when we do you'll need it. Wish nodded and held on as Annabella started to fly the TARDIS. She was worse at it than the Doctor.  
They landed and Annabella opened the doors.  
"Where are we?" asked Wish.  
"The right place, now get out" said Annabella.  
Wish looked at her strangely and walked out.  
"Wait! I took these from a guard." She threw Wish her sonic screwdriver and wand.  
Wish stared as Annabella's TARDIS disappeared. A few seconds later the TARDIS reappeared, but this time the Doctor stepped out.


	17. ACT Part 3: Maybe This Is The End

The Doctor stared at her, "How did you...?"  
"You should know by now that I like things to go my way Doctor." said Wish a bit dazed. She was still very confused on what just happened. Who was that Annabella girl and how did she know about this all? All Wish knew is she surely wouldn't forget this day.  
"Wish, what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?" asked Jack.  
Wish shook her head, "I'm fine, let's go. I need to find a new Inn."  
The Doctor sighed, "Can I still spend Christmas with you? It'll be like a regular Christmas."  
Jack nodded, "Yes a regular Christmas with an alien boy, an immortal, and a witch."  
"Guys." said Wish.  
The Doctor rolled his eyes, "You aren't immortal. You'll die soon enough."  
"Yeah probably in like millions of years."  
"You'll still die, meaning you aren't immortal."  
"What have you seen me die?"  
"Maybe I have"  
Wish groaned, "GUYS!"  
They looked at her, "What?"  
"The TARDIS is gone you idiots! It like teleported away."  
"What?" the Doctor looked to where the TARDIS was. "No! Come on let's go find it."  
Wish followed the Doctor, who pulled out his sonic screwdriver. She shook her head. The TARDIS was gone and the Doctor was smiling brightly like this was a movie. Too him it could be, but to Wish it wasn't. Wish had missed this though, even if it is dangerous, especially since space police seem to hate her.  
"Halt!" suddenly there were police in front of them. They turned around but they were all around.. "It is time. You must be punished for your crime." The Doctor and Jack were grabbed and Wish was stuck in the middle. "You must finally end your ways."  
"What's the punishment?" asked Wish, trying to mask the terror in her voice.  
"Death." the police raised his gun.  
"Wait! I don't remember this crime. What did I do?" asked Wish, her voice shaking as she stared at the gun.  
"You cheated."  
"I know, but what did I cheat?"  
"You cheated death." With that the police man shot, but Wish didn't get hit. the Doctor did. He broke free at the last minute and jumped in front of her.  
Another shot rang out and hit Wish right in the gut. She fell over next to the Doctor, who was standing. He had tears in his eyes as he started to glow.


	18. ACT Part 4: Too Save A Life

That was the end. Wish was gone, the Doctor changed and found a new companion. Jack went on doing whatever an immortal did. The space police forgot all about 'The Girl That Cheated'.  
At least that's what Wish thought would happen as she gasped holding her gut. She stared at the Doctor as he started to shine brighter and brighter. The Doctor began to cry, he needed to save her. He couldn't lose her, he just reunited with her. He did something that under any other circumstance he wouldn't have done. The Doctor took a deep breathe as the light shot from him. He forcused the power on Wish. In one moment they were surrounded by a bubble of regeneration. The space police were blown back, as was Jack. Then everything went black for Wish and the Doctor.  
The Doctor groaned as he sat up. He took a bit to remember what happwned, but when her did he looked at his hand, the his hair. "I'm the same," he whispered. Then his eyes widened as he remembered fully what happened. He rushed over to were Wish was still on the floor. She checked her gut and saw it was healed. He then checked her pulse, she was alive. The Doctor then realized, what if she's like Donna now? What if he has to erase her memories and throw her back on the streets.  
He heard Wish's voice, but it wasn't the same. It was so dreamy andd soft, like when he first met her.  
"What happened?" she asked sitting up.  
The Doctor stared at her, "What do you remember?"  
"A bright light," she replied. "What was that?"  
The Doctor looked around, "Let's get Jack and get back on the TARDIS. Then I'll explain.  
After awhile of trying to carry a blacked out Jack into the TARDIS they made. Wish sat down on the little seat in the control room.  
The Doctor faced her and sighed. "I'm a Time Lord, we have a trick. We cheat death, not the same way you did probably. We change every single cell in our body. We live, but we become a whole different person."  
"How are we both still here then, the same."  
"Never mind that, let'g find you a new Inn. We can spend Christmas together, as normal as we can." said the Doctor.  
Wish smiled, "Hmmm I don't think so. Why don't we go somewhere festive?"  
The Doctor beamed as he pulled a lever to the TARDIS, "I know the perfect place!"


	19. Changing A Soul (Longer Chapter)

Wish sighed as she looked around for the Doctor. "Doctor! Doctor!? Where are you, we're supposed to be enjoying winter! You left in the middle of our snowball fight!" They were at Winterland, a planet that is like how little kids imagine the North Pole. Elves, tiny houses, Santa, and lots of snow. The Doctor wanted Christmas to be exciting, but none dangerous. Though yet again he disappeared.  
Wish saw him and walked into the place.  
"Ah Wish sorry for stealing your friend like this. I was hoping he'd be up for a job, but I guess not," Santa smiled at her.  
"You're Santa, I thought the Doctor was lying... well I've seen everything now. what did he turn down...?" asked Wish, her eyebrows furrowing.  
"There's this girl, her name is Hermione"  
Wish's eyes narrowed farther, that name...  
"Hermione Ugger, she's on my naughty list. she's turned into a criminal. The Doctor said it would be possible to go back and change her ways, but he wont do it.  
"I'll do-"  
"You wont do this, it's too much of a job, we can go back to our game."  
"I'll do it don't worry."  
Santa smiled, you'll go back as your younger self. Just step into that machine."  
Wish hugged the Doctor, "I'll be fine. I'm good at changing peoples hearts." Her eyes twinkled at her as she skipped into the machine. The Doctor heard a faint scream, then she was gone.

Wish groaned as she woke up and looked around, she was in the snow. Around her was nothing, but trees and a few houses. This wasn't the same place she was before. She looked at her hands, they were smaller. She stood up and walked around. She ventured a but before finding a lake of ice. She walked over to it and looked at her reflection. Her hair was straighter then before and only went a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were the same shade of blue. She was wearing a fluffy red coat and some green snow pants. Her boots were red and she had a green bow in her hair. She assumed she was about ten.  
"Excuse me? You know this place to? I thought I was the only one." asked a voice. A too familiar voice, yet she never heard it before. Wish looked up at a bushy haired girl The girl had slight buck teeth and was a little pale. Her eyes were chocolate brown, while her hair was a lighter brown. She looked around eleven. Wish grabbed her head as a vision formed in her head.

_**"What's your name?"  
"Hermione Granger, I'm in Gryffindor."  
"You're a year ahead of me right? This is my first year here. I'm hoping to get in Ravenclaw, my father and mother were in it."  
"Oh, are you a Half-Blood or a Pure-Blood?"  
"I'm a Pure-Blood, what about you.?"  
The girl looked down as she spoke, "I'm a Muggle-Born."  
"That's so cool, that you got powers out of nowhere. It's probably a lot better then being a Pure-Blood. you get surprised, kind of like on Christmas when you get your letter. I was kind of suspecting it. Of course I could have become a squid."  
Hermione smiled at her, "I hope we become great friends."**_

"Are you okay?!" asked Hermione.  
Wish blinked and shook her head, "Umm, yeah I just have a bit of a head-ache."  
"We should get you to my house, you look like you're going to pass out!" She helped Wish up and directed her to the house. They sat down and had some hot chocolate.  
"I see you made a friend I'm so happy for you Hermy!" said her mom after talking to Wish a bit.  
Hermione blushed, "Mom!, stop it."  
"Why is she so happy for you?" asked Wish tilting her head like a confused puppy, her big eyes kind of made her look like one.  
"You can tell her mom," sighed Hermione.  
"Hermy... Hermione was just recently accepted into a private high School."  
'Isn't she only like eleven?"  
"Yes, she's been getting teased for it."  
"Your nickname doesn't help either! They all think I'm a freak, I am a freak!" Hermione ran out of the room.

**_"They always call me loony, I'm not loony though, I'm different, and being different is beautiful."_**

Wish followed her, "Hermione?"  
"If you're going to call me a freak or a know-it-all then go away!" sobbed Hermione.  
Wish smiled and hugged her, "You're not a freak, you're just different. Being different is wonderful and beautiful. You're smart and got accepted into a great school. They have no right to make fun of you, you're a wonderful person."  
Hermione looked at her through her tears, "You really think that?"  
Wish's eyes twinkled, "Of course."  
Wish felt something warn on her wrist. She looked at it and there was a watch, it had a meter that was a fifth of the way full.  
Hermione smiled at her, "I hope we become great friends."

Wish groaned a bit as she woke up. She didn't remember falling asleep. She got up and looked around. It was a pretty room; it had light blueish-grey walls. She walked over to a white dresser and found clothing. She put them on and found they fit her perfectly. This was her room, right? She looked in the mirror and guessed she was around twelve now. That means Hermione would probably be thirteen. She walked out of the room and down some stairs.  
"Here's your backpack Wish. I packed you a lunch box," said Hermione's mom. "Now I have to get to the office. I'll be back about an hour after you get home from school."  
Hermione smiled and nodded at her mother. They walked out the door and towards school. Soon a rather pointed faced boy stopped them. He looked so familiar.  
"What do you want?"  
"Oh Ugger I thought we'd talk. I see you got a friend, how come I haven't seen her around?"  
"She's new to the middle school Malfidus." said Hermione flatly, she decided to stay in the middle school to help Wish out.  
"No need to be so harsh know-it-all."

_**"Hey Granger, what are you and your stupid friends up to?" asked the same boy.  
"Nothing Malfoy, and they aren't stupid." Hermione glared at him.  
"Oh little mud-blood is sticking up for her friends?" smirked the boy.  
"Shut up!" shouted Hermione.  
"No need to be so harsh know-it-all." said Draco.**_  
_**"Excuse me Draco," Came a dreamy voice that could only be Wish's. "She's not really a know-it-all. She's just smart. Just because she's better at magic then you doesn't mean you can talk to her like that. That is rude."**_  
_**"Go away Loony."  
"Thant's not my name Draco."**_  
**_"I don't care what your name is. You are a filthy Blood-Traitor, I wouldn't use it anyway."_**  
_**Wish smiled, "Purity isn't everything." She pulled Hermione away.  
Hermione laughed "I think you're the only one, that isn't his 'friend', that's talked to him without yelling."**_

"She's not really a know-it-all. She's just smart. Just because she's smarter than you doesn't mean you can talk to her like that. That is rude." said Wish.  
The boy sneered at her, "You may not know who I am. I'm Draco Malfidus. I'm one of the richest-"  
"Money isn't everything... Draco. You should learn that, because I think it would improve your attitude. Come on Hermione, we'll be late." Wish smiled widely as Hermione lead the way. Wish looked at her watch, it was now 2/5 full.  
Hermione laughed, "I think you're the only one, that isn't his 'friend' that's talked to him without yelling."

Wish smiled happily as she got ready for Hermione's sixteenth birthday party. She put on a weird dress, that for some reason she seemed attached to. The dress came to her knees. It had weird ruffles at the top and some on the bottom. It had small sleeves and was a darkish-blue. There was a lighter purple one that she felt attached to, but she liked the blue one more.

**_"You look pretty, thanks for coming with me", said a boy with a dress coat on.  
"No problem, it seems like it'd be fun." She smiled as she took the boys hand._**

Wish groaned as she held her head. She shook it off and put on some star earrings. She walked down to the living room where Hermione was getting her hair done. Wish didn't do anything special with her hair. She just pinned it up half-way with a pretty grayish-blue clip. Hermione was wearing a pink V-neck dress wish a jeweled necklace. They were celebrating Hermione's sweet sixteen at a dining hall. Her mom got a raise so she decided to throw a fancy party. They got in the car and drove off.  
About an hour into the party some uninvited guests showed up. Meaning the 'populars' Hermione didn't notice, but Wish did. Wish listened in one their conversation. She heard one of them say something about pouring punch on Hermione's dress. Wish didn't want that to happen. Hermione saved up for that dress. It was quite expensive, and the punch would ruin it. Wish stood a little away from Hermione.  
Soon enough one of the populars come with a glass of punch. They went to throw it so Wish whipped out her wand and mumbled, "Immobilus." The punch stopped in midair. "Windgardium Leviosa." Wish levitated the glass over the popular's head and dropped it. She quickly put away her wand, but Hermione saw the whole thing. Wish got dragged into the bathroom. Hermione locked the door.  
"Why didn't you tell me you could do that," whisper-shouted Hermione.  
"I thought you'd think I was a freak," said Wish plainly.  
"No you didn't you don't care what people say about you, did you not trust me?" Hermione seemed a little hurt. Wish felt her watch grow cold, she had to do something.  
"Oh course I trust you. It's just I wasn't suppose to do that. Magic is supposed to be kept under locks. I could get in serious trouble if the Ministry of Magic found out you knew. They'd probably erase your memory or something." Wish smiled slightly at her.  
Hermione's eyes widened, "Erase my memory?"  
"Yeah, that's why I didn't want to tell you, I'm sorry." Wish looked at her, begging for forgiveness with her eyes.  
"I'm sorry I forgive you, I didn't know." Hermione smiled at Wish. "Let's get back to the party."  
Wish smiled and followed her, she looked at her watch, which moved up a piece.  
Two more to go.

Wish sighed as she fiddled with her sky blue dress. Her dress was beautiful yes, and it fit her perfectly. But it just wasn't her. Of course she didn't buy it, Hermione's mom did. Hermione came into the room. She was wearing a beautiful Purple/pink dress. Her hair was in smooth curls.  
"If you don't like the dress we can return it and buy a new one. We could just say it was uncomfortable." said Hermione watching Wish stare at the dress in the mirror.  
"Will we have enough time?" asked Wish uncertain.  
"We'll have plenty of time." smiled Hermione walking out.  
About an hour and a half later Wish had a new dress on and Hermione was doing her hair. She curled Wish's hair and left it completely down. It went, to her elbows, being a bit shorter now curled. Hermione was eighteen and Wish was seventeen now. They were getting ready for prom. A jock by the name of Vincent Crum had asked Hermione out. Hermione wanted her crush to though. Wish was going with none other than Draco Malfidus. Hermione was mad at first, but she accepted it. She didn't like it at all, but she accepted it.  
Wish smiled at the mirror, sure her dress was a bit weird. Hermione's mom didn't like it all that much, but she loved it. (Image above except deep blue instead of yellow)  
"Ready?" asked Hermione as she looked outside, seeing Draco by a limo.  
Wish looked out the window and nodded, "Ready I guess." It wasn't that she was shy, but nervous about him. She didn't exactly know why he asked her, I mean she wasn't very fond of him. She stepped outside and walked up to him. They exchanged greetings and he opened the car door for her. She went inside and he followed.  
Hermione waited about five more minutes until Vincent showed up in a limo. His limo was different from Draco's. Draco's was a long pure white limo. Vincent's limo was black and a bit shorter. Hermione greeted him and he opened the limo door for her. She got in, him following, and they went to the place.  
About thirty minutes into the prom Wish and Draco were dancing. He was actually being nice to her. It was a bit strange in her opinion, but she didn't mind. When she went to the bathroom she heard sobbing. She knocked on the stall door. "Hello?"  
"G-Go aw-way," someone sobbed through the door.  
Wish instantly recognized the voice, "Hermione it's me Wish what's wrong?" Hermione came out of the stall. Her make-up was running and her eyes were red. Wish gave her a hug, "What happened?"  
"V-Vincent ditched m-me. He was o-o-only using m-me," sobbed Hermione hugged Wish.  
"Why don't we go home Hermione. You shouldn't just be sobbing in a a bathroom," said Wish, rubbing her back.  
"B-but what about D-D-D-Draco," stuttered Hermione, still crying.  
"I'm sure he'll understand," said Wish, not really believing he would.  
They walked out, Hermione had her head down letting Wish guide her.  
"Are you leaving?" asked Draco catching up to them on the way to the door.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Draco, but Hermione really needs to get home and I don't want her to walk on her own." said Wish smiling slightly at Draco. "I really am sorry."  
"Well if you're leaving there's no point in me staying, let's go to the limo. I'll take you guys home." said Draco, not sounding exactly thrilled and willing.  
Wish nodded and the went to the limo. The whole ride to Hermione's house was silent and awkward. When they got there Wish turned to Draco, "Thanks a lot Draco. See you at school." She hugged him really quickly and lead Hermione to the house.  
For about an hour she helped Hermione get over it, soon enough she did. Wish did countless things to help cheer her up and they ended up watching Pitch Perfect together. Wish felt her watch grow warm and smiled, looking at it. Only one more to go.

Wish woke up to Hermione jumping on her bed. "Hey Hermione, what time is it?"  
"Time for my graduation party, and you're coming! Come on! We can have the dress you wore to my Sweet 16 modified for you." Hermione sighed as she jumped down and sat on the bed. "This may be the day he will ask me out!" Hermione seemed very happy, very happy was probably an understatement. By 'he' she meant her best friend Harry Foster (I'm a Harmony shipper).  
Wish smiled, "I'm sure he will."  
Hermione grinned, "I sure hope so. I don't know how many hints I've dropped. He just doesn't seem to notice. What if he doesn't ask me out? Then I might end up alone." She sighed, "Sorry, I know I wont. I shouldn't obsess over one boy. Anyway now get your dress we're going to get it fitted." Hermione walked out.  
Wish shook her head, Hermione must be really excited because she rarely acts like that. Wish pulled out her dark blue ruffled dress and headed downstairs. Hermione had gotten a new dress, Wish didn't want one.  
About an hour later Wish's dress had been modified for her to fit it. Hermione's mom was driving them to the party. When they got there Hermione instantly went over to a girl name Winnie. Wish went over to Harry, "Hey Harry."  
"Hey Wish, what are you doing here?" asked Harry smiling at her.  
Wish smiled, "Hermione brought me."  
"Ah, yeah I forgot that graduating students can bring guests. Ron brought Fred and George, more like they followed him."  
Wish laughed. Fred and George Wesly. They were twins and two of Ron's older brothers. The Wesly family was quite large. "Hey, have you talked to Hermione recently?"  
"Not in a few days actually." said Harry looking around.  
Wish looked around, "Why don't you go talk to her, she's by the punch bowl. I'm going to talk to the twins, I haven't seen them in a bit." Harry nodded and Wish walked away. "Fred George, haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" She hugged them and pain shot through her head, She screamed and grabbed it.  
_**"Guys get down!" Wish pushed the closest red head near her down and felt her feet fly off the ground. She heard mumbles of a name as she flew through the air. She felt her back smack against a wall and screamed out in pain. She felt her vision blur as more screams let out. She felt someone grab her hand.  
"Wake up, wake up please," said a person that sounded like Fred. "I can't loose you, not now. Not ever."**_

"Wish are you okay," asked Fred, worry lacing his voice.  
"Yeah, I-I'm fine." said Wish rubbing her head.  
Fred leaned down slightly to get a better look at her since he was taller then her. "You sure? Here, you should sit down."  
Wish nodded and let Fred lead her to a seat, "Thanks Fred."  
Hermione and Harry came over, "Are you okay, we heard you scream."  
"I'm fine, just got a really bad headache. It'll clear up." said Wish smiling at them.  
Soon a slow song came on and the DJ said, "Everyone grab someone special. If you don't have someone then grab some food and chow down."  
Fred and George pushed Harry and Hermione onto the dance floor together. Fred turned to Wish, "Are you feeling any better?"  
"Yeah I think it's going away," said Wish.  
"Then let's dance," Fred pulled Wish onto the dance floor and put his hand on her waist. Wish put her hands on his shoulder and they began to dance.  
When the song was over Wish felt her watch warm up. She looked over at Hermione and Harry, who were now kissing. She smiled and looked up at Fred. "Looks like they kicked it off." She smiled and Fred laughed.  
"Yeah they did, didn't they?" Fred looked down into her silverish-blue eyes and leaned down.  
Before he was able to kiss her her head rang out in pain. She fell to the floor holding it.  
"Wish!" The calls began to fade as she blacked out.

When she opened her eyes she was back in the machine. She stepped out and saw the Doctor and Santa.  
"Did it work?" asked the Doctor. "She was only in there for a minute?"  
"A minute to you maybe," muttered Wish as she hugged the Doctor.  
The Doctor hugged back, "Did you do it?"  
"Yeah, I did."  
Santa smiled, "Did you gain any memories?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Wish narrowing her eyebrows.  
"Well Hermione Ugger isn't real. She was based off of your stored away memories. The ones you can't get to." said the Doctor letting go of her.  
"I know somethings. Like some of my friends names. Not much though." said Wish.  
"Do you know your name?" asked the Doctor.  
Wish shook her head, "No."  
The Doctor sighed, "Well Santa this was fun. Come on Wish let's get back to the TARDIS. I'm sure you're a bit tired."  
Wish laughed, "A bit?" She lead the way back to the TARDIS. She smiled as the Doctor opened the door.  
The Doctor suddenly turned to her. "I never gave you a key!" He dug around in his pocket before pulling out a key attached to a blue rope. He put it around her neck, "There we go."  
Wish smiled, but it soon faded when the TARDIS started to shake.  
"Doctor what's happening?!"  
"I don't know, but we'll find out!"


	20. The Day Dreamer

Wish yelped as the TARDIS crashed. It went black and she started to feel dizzy. Soon she passed out. When she awoke she hopped up and looked around. She could barely see through the thick fog around her. She stumbled around until a sign became visible. It read; WONDERLAND. Wish stumbled through the gates and looked around, "Doctor?! Doctor are you here?!" She looked around the ruined buildings. She started to cough and realized that the fog was actually dust and dirt. She kicked pieces of burnt walls and bones. Soon a weird sort of shine and glimmer caught her attention. She walked over carefully, not wanted to trip over anything, and went to grab it. She yelped and held her hand. It was bleeding. She looked for something to wrap it in. She looked at her outfit and noticed she was wearing a purple-pink coat what had five medium sized buttons. The sides and back are longer then the front of the coat. Under that she had a black shirt and black pants. On her feet were black and brown winter boots that just covered her ankles. She took off her coat then used her free hand to rip the sleeve off of her shirt. She put the coat on the ground and ripped off the other sleeve to her shirt. She carefully wrapped her hand up and made sure it was tied tight enough. She slowly, trying not to move her injured hand, slipped back on her coat. She dug through the rocks and stone until she saw a handle. She slipped the sword out and blew some of the dirt off of it. She stared at dirty, yet sharp, blade and looked around. She decided to find some high ground and see if she could anything. She climbed, having to jump at some points, some half destroyed stairs. They most likely used to be part of a tower. She looked across the land seeing the same thing everywhere. But then something caught her attention. A hill, made out of parts of a building. It was different from the mostly flat ground, aside from some half remaining towers. She quickly climbed down and went cautiously to the hill. She saw a tiny hole and pulled dome rocks out. She was greeted with a pointy object in her knee. She quickly jumped backwards and stared at the thing that caused to pain.  
"Alice?" they asked lowering their tiny sword.  
Wish cautiously lowered to the things high, or as close as she could get, "Who are you?"  
"That's not Alice," said a man's voice. She looked up from the small mouse like thing and stared at the source of the voice. He had a top hat on with a light red ribbon wrapped around the bottom. Things seemed to be sticking out of the dirty and damaged hat. Wish felt another pain in her arm this time and she stared at the mouse again. "Ow! Who are you and why are you poking me?"  
"No who are you and how did you get here," said the mouse and poked her again.  
"Ow! Stop that it hurts. My name is Wish. I don't know how I got here; I just woke up over there." She said straightening out and backing away from the mouse. "Now please tell me who you guys are."  
"How did you just appear here it's not possible." Said the mouse coming towards her.  
"I don't know, I seem to be able to do a lot of impossible things. So far it seems like everything is possible, even talking animals with swords. Haven't seen that yet." She looked around, "What happened here.  
The guy with red hair came up and held out his hand. "Give me the sword."  
"No, tell me who you are and what happened. I need to know." Said Wish backing away.  
He put down his hand, "I am the Mad Hatter, and this is Mallymkun. Now put down the sword, you look like you've never use done before."  
"I haven't, but can't be that hard," said Wish looking at the sword clenched tightly in her right hand.  
"Just give me the sword," The Mad Hatter grabbed her arm. Wish held to sword right in front of his face and he backed up.  
"No, okay? No. Now what happened here in… Wonderland?" said Wish, her soft face not really matching her aggressive tone.  
"A war, a war hit. We had a defender, but she lost. The Queen of Hearts destroyed all signs of the White Queen's army, except us. She keeps the White Queen locked up in her cell. You must be the new Alice then, didn't know you would be like this though."  
"New Alice?" asked Mallymkun.  
"Yes I had a dream. A girl spoke of a new Alice. One that has seen so many impossible things. One who has seen death in every place she went. One that can and will help. The Day Dreamer."  
"The Day Dreamer?" the mouse stared up at the red headed guy with confusion masked upon her face.  
"That's what they called her. I expected you to be different. Not as young. Or carefree almost." Said the Mad Hatter.  
Wish lowered her sword and smiled, "The Day Dreamer, that's a new one. I like it. I like it a lot."


	21. Wish is the New Alice

Wish was allowed into the little house of sorts and was made a sword belt. She put it on and slid the sword in. "How long have you been staying in here, it's a bit cold."  
"A long time, and we don't have the materials for a fire," replied the mad hatter.  
"Would you be able to see a small fire through the roof?" asked Wish looking up at the surprisingly sturdy roof made of stone pieces.  
"No, we had a fire before. But it ran out," he said.  
"Well do you have an empty jar you can spare?" Wish asked looking around the small place. There were some other people in here. There was a rabbit and two twin boys.  
The Mad Hatter handed her a jar, curiosity on his face. Wish took out her wand and muttered a spell. Soon the jar was full of light  
The Mad Hatter took the jar, "What did you do?"  
"I put a little ball of fire in it," she replied sitting on the dusty floor.  
"Where did you learn to do that?" asked the Mad Hatter putting the jar down on the small rock used as a table.  
"Not sure, but anyway. New Alice?" asked Wish staring at the Mad Hatter with a dreamy glance in her eye.  
"Yes here this is our first Alice's scroll, but what we didn't see is… the ending." The Mad Hatter rolled out the scroll. It showed a girl, that was fighting a creature. At the very end there was a small picture.  
"She fell," muttered Wish.  
"Yes and she died. The Queen of Hearts took over and became even crueler then before." He looked up at her. "You must be the new Alice, Wish is it?"  
"Well not exactly, don't know my real name or anything really about myself. I know a lot of things, but not myself." She replied putting her wand in her hair, which surprisingly held it there nicely.  
"Well I didn't tell anyone, but I found a new scroll. It just… appeared." He grabbed it out of his hat and rolled it across the dingy floor. He stared at it, it shows you finding the sword, us, and defeating the Jabberwocky.  
"The Jabberwocky? Ooh that's a nice name for an evil thing." She said a slight hint of amusement in her voice.  
"You're laughing at it?!" asked Mallymkun.  
"Well I once faced a thing that could kill you in one shot. And I died before, twice I guess." Wish said shrugging. "Though that is the biggest monster I've seen, according to how small my picture is compared to it.  
The Mad Hatter raised an eyebrow at her stories, but he somewhat believed them. Nothing is impossible after all. Not in Wonderland at least, and definitely not to Wish. "It looks different from before-"  
"Yeah I noticed that while looking at the two pictures, more dangerous than before. If someone would have seen this they would have laughed at the thing I'm holding in the picture to defend myself."  
"What is that anyway?" asked one of the twins coming up to them.  
"My wand, I can do magic. Although I haven't used it a lot." She replied smiling at him.  
Soon a scream was heard, but Wish couldn't tell what they were saying. "Don't go out there it-" started to mad hatter.  
"Wish!" The voice yelled, clearer than before.  
"That's my fried," said Wish crawling out of the hole and running towards the Doctor. But she was cut off by something hitting her him the stomach. She flew back.  
"Wish!" yelled the Doctor, not seeing the thing before. It stood taller than almost anything he'd seen.  
Wish scrambled to her feet staring at the monster. It looked like a dragon and was big. The was a metal thing on it's tail and it had sharp, long claws. Wish looked to her stomach where three cuts ran, bleeding. Wish slid out her sword as she motioned the Doctor over. The Doctor carefully came over.  
"Where'd you get a sword?" asked the Doctor shocked to see holding one, let alone pointing it at something.  
"Go in the hole over there the man in the hat will explain. " said Wish and watched as the Doctor made his way there.  
"You're coming to," he said.  
"Nah I'm fine, now go." Wish backed away as the thing flew up and landed with it's teeth blaring in her face.  
"You must be the Jabberwocky nice to meet you," said Wish, her hand tightening on the sword. Her other hand was balled up in a fist in fear, even though it sent pain up her arm. "Well let's play a game. Watch the Wish." She ran under the Jabberwocky. It sent it's tail down, but missed her by a foot. "Try again Jabbers!" yelled Wish climbing one of the towers. The Jabberwocky knocked it down, making Wish land on it's back. "Okay, not the plan." Her sword fell out of her hand and clattered on the ground. She heard laughter and saw a shorter girl in red and black clothes with a rather large head. "You must be the Queen of Hearts." said Wish trying to hold on as the Jabberwocky tried to swing her off.  
"Yes I am and how fun this is to watch! You might last less than the last Alice. Ah Alice's go fast."  
Wish screamed as she was flung off and landed on the ground, pain searing through her leg. She stood up, but was knocked down again, electricity going through her veins. Wish groan as she crawled towards the sword.  
Meanwhile the Doctor looked in horror, held back from running to her by the twins and the mad hatter. "Let me go she needs me!"  
"She'll do fine, the scroll says so," said the mad hatter.  
"Yeah that's what you thought about the first one!" The Doctor watched as wish clutched the sword in her hand. She threw it with all her might and it hit the thing on the Jabberwocky's tail that shocked her. The Jabberwocky shook for a moment and the device fell off it's tail.  
It was dazed and Wish took this to her advantage.  
_"What are you doing mommy?" asked a small blonde girl._  
_"Making a spell, it will make anything sleep for a whole day. It's called Zepuro" replied the mother smiling._  
Pain shot through Wish's head as she fell to the ground. She shook it off and raised her wand at the thing.  
"A stick!" laughed the Queen in her high pitched voice.  
"Zepuro!" shouted Wish. The Jabberwocky stared at her for a moment, but then started to wobble. Soon it fell to the ground. "My name isn't Alice, it's Wish."  
"She killed it. Let's go!" yelled the Queen of Hearts, fear in her eyes. Wish raised her wand at them to "Stupefy!" she yelled hitting on of the card guards making them all fall over each other. "Jelly legs jinx!" she yelled her finale spell as the Queen fell, no longer able to walk.  
The mad hatter walked over to her, "I knew you could do it." Wish nodded and held her stomach, it was getting worse. "Let's free the White Queen; she'll be able to fix you up. The Doctor helped Wish to the Queen of Hearts castle and freed the White Queen.  
Soon Wish was healed and smiled at the mad hatter, "Don't kill it though. Keep it in a cage and train it. Nothing is born evil, things make it evil. Remember that," she said before boarding the TARDIS.  
"Well I just defeated a dragon, I think that's better than probably everything you've ever done." laughed Wish, before clutching her head.  
"Are you okay?" asked the Doctor looking at her.  
"Yeah I think I hit my head at some point. I'll get some rest, I'm sure I'll be fine after a nap."


	22. White Goddess Hills

Wish groaned as she sat up in bed, her headache now gone. She closed her eyes for a second, and then they shot open. She looked around blankly before she got up and walked to the wardrobe, looking for clothing.  
"Wish! You're finally up. Here I picked out your outfit." said the Doctor giving her some folded up clothes, beaming at her with excitement in his eyes.  
Wish titled her head to the side, confused, but nodded. "Okay… well I have to tell you something after I get changed." She replied before going into the bathroom and locking the door. She looked herself in the mirror after she changed. She had on a white dress with a slightly puffy skirt. It had gold lines running down it with gold buttons in the front. At the end of the dress was white fur. Over the long sleeved dress was a jacket. It matched the dress perfectly. It also was white with gold designs on the shoulders. It had big golden buttons that closed it. It had a hood with a furry outline and the cuffs were also furry. She titled her head to the side, it was pretty, but she needed to add something to it to make it, hers.  
She looked around the wardrobe and found the perfect thing. She hurried back into the bathroom and started doing her hair. She had a white headband that had lace in the front, covering half her face. It had golden ribbons falling from the right side. She pinned up her hair on one side, the right, which, despite looking weird, looked nice. She pulled on some golden flats that had ribbons attached to each, which laced up on her calf, reminding her of the little lady on the music box. A ballerina as the Doctor called it.  
She walked out to the main control room where the Doctor was wearing the usual pants and shows, but with a white shirt, black jacket, white suspenders, and a white bowtie. "Okay Doctor I have something I need to tell you."  
"Not now Wish I have to tell you something first. You remember the Diamond Planet. Well since that didn't work out as I thought I brought you to an amazing and even more beautiful planet. It's made entirely out of non-melting ice and snow. It's not even that cold either. It stays at around fifty degrees. It has a fire core with a force special force field around it. If the force field were to break the planet would melt, but don't worry about that. It won't happen they have guards and everything guarding it and the princess. " said the Doctor, talking a bit fast. Wish could still hear him though.  
"Princess?" asked Wish.  
The Doctor smiled, nodding. "The planet is named White Goddess Hills. The queen is the Goddess and the princess is the Princess of the Hills. Never met her, but I guess we can now!"  
"Doctor I-" she was caught off by him starting to fly the TARDIS. Wish sighed and held onto the railing as they flew. She realized he was too excited to listen to her.  
"Here we go," said the Doctor landing, a smile across his face. "Come on, open the doors you'll love it."  
"When are you going to take me to a different time?" asked Wish walking to the door.  
"After we come back from this place, then I'll take you to the opening of the Eiffel tower." He said as she opened the doors and walked out. "Like it?"  
"It's wonderful. The trees are made out of ice aren't they?" asked Wish. "So are the houses."  
The Doctor smiled grabbing both of her hands, "Let's go to the ice skating. I heard it is the biggest rink in the galaxy."  
"Unhand her at once!" called a deep women's voice. The Doctor looked to see a girl in a white armored suit. She was pointing twin pistols at him. There was another guard, a male one, which was pointing a machine gun at him. The Doctor let go of her hands and carefully stepped away. Putting his own hands in the air.  
The female guard came up and grabbed Wish's hand pulling her away from the Doctor. Wish looked back, watching the doctor be grabbed a lot less gentle-like by the male guard.  
She was led to a big archway, when they walked through Wish's eyes widened. It was a huge ice castle. She was taken inside and into the big conference area. "I have found her."  
"Good," said a blonde man with brown eyes. He was quite pale, but not as much as Wish. He came up and hugged her. Wish hugged back, confused but she didn't let it show on her face. "Roi take her up to her room."  
"Yes sir," said the little lady that looked like a maid. She followed the maid to 'her room', which was quite nice. She sat on the king sized bed and look at Roi.  
"Is there anything you need?" she asked. Wish nodded her head, running her hand over the comfy bed.  
"I think I hit my head or something, what happened?"  
Roi sat down next to Wish, "You were taken, but you don't need to know further than that. You already know what would've happened if you didn't return by the full moon."  
"When is the next full moon, last question?" She said still playing with the sheets.  
"In two days, and I really must be going." She got up and walked towards the door. "We've missed you princess," and with that Roi walked at.  
Wish looked up and thought, 'Princess?' She groaned and got up, smoothing out her dress. She needed to find the Doctor and find out what happens during the full moon. She slipped out of her room and walked silently down the hall. She didn't know where she was going, but stopped when she heard voices.  
"Who is he?" asked one of the voices.  
"I'm not sure, but he has to be the one that kidnapped her. She wasn't at all like herself when she came back." Said another.  
The first voice got a little further away, "Then let's take him to the dungeons, he'll be executed in the morning."  
"We also found something else, this thing. He said it was a screwdriver." Said a new voice.  
The second voice sounded annoyed, "Making up things, it's probably a weapon."  
Wish looked around the corner and saw two guys pulling the Doctor through a wooden door and down a set of stairs. When they left Wish ran over. She pulled out her wand and opened the door. She silently closed the door and walked carefully down the stairs. She looked around the cells, many people you saw her begged for forgiveness.  
Wish got to the Doctor's cell, "Doctor."  
The Doctor got up and ran over to the door, "Wish are you alright."  
"Perfectly fine. Now stand back a bit." She pulled out her wand. "Hmm it won't work. Stand back a bit more." Wish waved her wand and the hinges blew off.  
Alarms rang through the castle. "Run" said the Doctor as he grabbed her hand. Wish pulled him into her room. She shoved him in the walk-in closet behind the millions of dresses.  
"The people in the prison will most likely snitch so if they do just say here." Wish walked out and sat on her bed. She looked at the wall full of drawings. She decided to draw the castle, from what she saw for those few seconds. She grabbed a parchment and quill, which was on her nightstand, and began to draw. She felt a bit weird considering it wasn't actually her stuff, but she had to act like it.  
"Princess, sorry for coming in like this, but may we search your room. Security protocols. Said the guard she had seen pull the Doctor into the dungeons. Wish nodded continuing to draw. About ten minutes later they left.  
Wish ran over to her walk in closet and opened the door. She moved aside the dresses and helped the Doctor out. "We have to find out where the princess was taken."  
"They think-"  
"Yeah they think I'm the princess, I guess we look alike. We have to find her." Her voice was panicked, yet calm at the same time. The Doctor never understood how she could mix her emotions like that.  
"Any clues on where she could be?" asked the Doctor.  
"Well I took this out of the king's pocket, I don't think he noticed. It's a ransom note. It says 'Hello King and Queen. I have poor Emily-Bethe here with me. You need to bring ten pounds of gold to the front of the volcano before the full moon or you know what'll happen. The core will break and poof there goes your entire kingdom.' Oh. If she doesn't get her before the full moon the whole kingdom will melt.  
The Doctor watched as she slipped the note into her pocket. "Well to the volcano I guess." She walked out and pulled him along. She reversed the steps she made to get to her room. She looked at the entrance where guards were placed. Wish pulled her wand out of her jacket and waved it she turned the five vases into turtle doves. As the guards were distracted she pulled the Doctor through the door and looked around. The Doctor spotted the volcano and pulled her gently towards it. When they got there Wish stared at it, tilting her head. She jumped, being quite short, and hit a rock that was on the side. A big door opened. "Hey look it's not a real volcano, that's cool." Right when Wish walked in the floor opened and she fell. She landed on some throw pillows.  
"Who are you?" said a deep voice, evil tinting in it.


End file.
